Picardía
by MissLujuria93
Summary: El infectado piercing de Tom empieza a darle problemas serios y desiste de la idea de quitarselo pese a la insistencia de Bill, quien rendido ante su cabezonería decide aliviar el dolor de su gemelo de otra forma más cómoda y placentera para ambos...


Hola! ^0^

Bien, después de esa mierda de resumen que habeis leído ahí fuera (no salió otra cosa, sorry, todas las neuronas que pudiera tener se murieron nada más poner punto y final al fan fic xDD), vengo con algo nuevo, para variar, ya vale de tanto Naruto (aunque sigue siendo un vicio xDD), en teoría este sería mi primer fic de TH, sino fuera porque tengo ya unos cuantos empezados que llevo meses intentando acabar sin exito (manda huevos que me pongo a escribir este y lo termino en medio día xD), solo espero que os guste, me ha costado terminarlo, pero al final llegué, muerta, pero llegué xD

Ok, ahí va, muchisimas gracias de antemano por entrar y perdon por pasarme por aqui cada dos años, la verdad tengo esto un poquito abandonado T0T! si es que Saki, eres vaga hasta pa escribir a ordenador! prrrr ¬w¬ xDD

* * *

**Picardía**

* * *

-Bill… ya basta, duele-se quejó un molesto Tom, removiéndose con impaciencia bajo el delgado cuerpo de su gemelo, empezando al instante una lucha mutua por dominar al contrario que como siempre acabó ganando el de rastas, sosteniendo firmemente las muñecas contrarias con ambas manos mientras sentía recaer todo el peso del menor sobre su plano vientre, quien pasó cada una de esas largas y bien formadas piernas a un extremo de sus caderas, montándolas y logrando así inmovilizarlo casi por completo.

-¡Tom!-protestó, intentando deshacer el fuerte agarre de sus muñecas sin conseguir más que lastimarse él mismo al empezar un nuevo y más intenso forcejeo-¡Tom, por favor, se está infectando!-insistió, enarqueando una ceja en un intento fallido de combatir la cabezonería del mayor, normalmente no necesitaba más que una simple mueca de enfado para conseguir salirse con la suya, pero su terco hermano no parecía tener intenciones de dejarse ablandar fácilmente esa vez.

-No, Bill, me duele, ¿qué parte es la que no entiendes?-bufó, hastiado por la insistencia de su mitad, sabía que era inútil resistirse y que al final hiciera lo que hiciera y dijera lo que dijera terminaría rindiéndose con tal de verse libre de sus peroratas e intentos por retenerlo, Bill podía ser realmente irritante cuando se lo proponía.

-más te dolerá si lo dejas así, no seas animal, Tom, déjame-antes de que el mayor pudiera abrir la boca para rebatirle delineó sus suaves y carnosos labios con la punta de la lengua, recibiendo como respuesta un ronco gemido desde lo más profundo de su garganta por parte del mayor al rozar la zona en la que estaba situado su piercing, principal causante de que esta ardiese a cada caricia que le era propinada por ligera que fuera, lentamente el moreno sentía aflojarse el agarre de sus muñecas al igual que disminuir la resistencia del mayor y no pudo evitar sonreír de forma triunfal al saberse ganador de esa larga y pesada disputa que habían iniciado minutos atrás por parte del menor.

La sorpresa podía verse reflejada en la cara de Tom a metros de distancia al igual que sus encendidas mejillas y el casi gracioso rubor que las adornaba, transluciendo todo el calor y la vergüenza que en ese momento llevaba por dentro, Bill sonrió interiormente ante la adorable imagen que su gemelo le ofrecía, concentrándose en su tarea de humedecer la ardiente piel contraria, no pudo evitar dejar un brillante y fino camino de saliva que se extendió desde la comisura de sus labios hasta su barbilla, se entretuvo unos instantes en saborear la zona con malicia al escuchar los entrecortados y extasiados jadeos que escapaban involuntariamente de la boca del mayor, mordisqueándola, besándola y acariciándola con suavidad con sus juguetones e inquietos labios, no tardó en cansarse y volver a "atender" a los temblorosos labios contrarios, los cuales se entreabrieron inconscientemente al sentir la cálida respiración contraria impactar contra su sensibilizada piel, provocándole un intenso estremecimiento al mayor ante la extraña pero placentera sensación.

-¿Bill?-llamó, ausente, mirando ensoñadoramente la fija y penetrante mirada que el menor le dedicaba en ese momento, una intensa chispa de luz cruzó los ávidos ojos de ambos hermanos, haciéndoles tragar saliva al mismo tiempo, podían ver a través de estos como intentaban mutuamente reprimir las ganas de lanzarse el uno contra el otro y demostrarse cual "fraternal" podía llegar a ser su cariño, pero, para su mala suerte, ninguno de los dos parecía tener intención de dar el primer paso.

-confía en mi, Tomi, haré que te sientas mejor…-susurró quedamente, repentina y peligrosamente cerca de su oreja, empleando un tono jodidamente sensual que le erizó el vello de todo el cuerpo, haciéndole ladear el rostro en un nulo intento de ocultar su ya pronunciado sonrojo, aprovechando esa reacción recorrió cariñosamente una de sus mejillas con la punta de la nariz, produciéndole un pequeño cosquilleo por la suavidad de esa caricia que les hizo sonreír a ambos.

-Bill…-jadeó, sintiendo como la ansiosa lengua del menor volvía a juguetear tranquilamente con su piercing, haciéndolo girar repetidas veces como si de un juguete se tratara, sacándole más de un suspiro que resonó en cada rincón de la habitación a la que hacía a penas un rato envolvía un silencio sepulcral, rendido a las incitantes caricias del menor dejó que sus manos pasearan por su fragante cuerpo, perdido en el brillo cargado de deseo y éxtasis que se reflejaba en los ojos contrarios, el cual le hacía sentirse extraño y al mismo tiempo excitado al saberse responsable, deslizó esas inquietas manos por los muslos contrarios aun cubiertos por la áspera y rugosa tela del pantalón, teniendo el insano deseo de arrancar toda prenda que le impidiera tocar directamente la tersa piel del vocalista, pero se contuvo, no quería forzar las cosas, a duras penas lograba diferenciar la realidad de su calenturienta y despierta imaginación, aunque admitía que ni aun en sus más perversos sueños había logrado sumirse en un placer tan intenso como el que en esos instantes estaba recibiendo aun si quien se lo proporcionaba era su mismo rostro, cuerpo y sangre y para colmo sexo.

A pesar de todo sabía que en el fondo ambos eran totalmente opuestos y eso le hacía desearlo todavía más si cabía, poco le importaba ya que la naturaleza, los prejuicios de la gente o la moral estuviesen en su contra si con eso podía disfrutar aunque solo fuera un instante de ese ser al que tanto amaba y anhelaba desde hacía tanto tiempo y por el que día a día contaba los eternos segundos que pasaba sin disfrutar de su compañía para sentirlo nuevamente cerca.

Una leve pero enérgica sacudida recorrió repentinamente cada rincón del enfebrecido cuerpo de Tom, haciéndole estrujar las sudorosas y finas sábanas que hasta hacía nada le cubrían entre sus finos e inquietos dedos, el frío tacto de las yemas de los dedos contrarios sobre su piel le provocaba fuertes escalofríos que azotaban sin piedad su espina dorsal, no sabía exactamente en qué momento el menor había introducido sus manos por debajo de su holgada camiseta, pero la sensación de sentirlas recorrer su abdomen con tanto fervor era indescriptible, más aun cuando estas se detuvieron en sus erectos y rosados pezones, frotándolos bajo su palma solo para arrebatarle más suspiros y jadeos que sus labios no lograban contener, Bill no tardó en retirar violentamente la molesta prenda de la piel de su hermano, lanzándola y dejándola olvidada en algún rincón sin más importancia al igual que los estorbosos pantalones, los cuales deslizó lentamente hasta dejarlos a la altura de sus tobillos, produciéndola al mayor un leve cosquilleo en el proceso, hizo lo mismo con apretados boxers, los cuales marcaban su pronunciado y palpitante empalme aun a través de la tela, haciéndole estremecer por el intenso frío que se colaba sin permiso por entre las ventanas abiertas de la habitación, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por silenciarse el mayor oprimió con violencia su labio inferior entre los dientes, irritándolo más de lo que de por sí estaba gracias a esa bolita metálica que lo adornaba, dejándole ver al moreno una vez más cual sensible podía ser a sus caricias.

-¿aun quieres que me vaya, Tomi?-preguntó un jadeante Bill, sonriendo con una picardía que no creía tener, seguro de la respuesta negativa de su hermano, la expresión orgásmica de su rostro hablaba por si sola, no esperó a ser respondido y atrapó con voracidad la necesitada boca de Tom, irrumpiendo osadamente con su lengua en esa deliciosa cavidad y explorándola con total dedicación, dándose un breve respiro para evitar quedarse sin aire y al mismo tiempo moderar la desbordante pasión de Tom, quien rodeó mansamente el níveo y largo cuello de su pequeño hermano con ambos brazos, tentando con ardientes y fogosos roces la piel caliente de su nuca resguardada por el desordenado, sedoso y largo cabello que tanto le gustaba tocar, apaciguando el brío que ahora les consumía a ambos.

Bruscamente el guitarrista asió las esbeltas caderas del menor, las cuales se contoneaban incansablemente a cada roce sin dejar que sus pieles se apartasen de su tacto, observándolas por unos segundos al recordar las incontables veces que estas habían sido comparadas con las de una mujer por parte de amigos y familiares, si se ponía sincero admitía que en cierto modo tenían sus razones para pensarlo, aunque de igual forma ese pequeño detalle no lograba arruinar ni con mucho su perfección, lejos de molestarse por la brusquedad de las caricias del mayor dejó que su propia piel respondiera por él, buscando más contacto, sus manos repitieron el mismo recorrido que habían hecho minutos atrás sobre el blanquecino y liso abdomen, sacando un infantil bufido de reproche de los labios de Tom, entendiendo en seguida a qué se debía al darse cuenta de que él era el único que aun se encontraba vestido, curvó una sensual sonrisa al tiempo que se incorporaba perezosamente para desvestirse como antes había hecho con Tom, dejando expuesta esa nívea piel que había permanecido intocable hasta ese momento, claro que no pensaba decirlo, se moriría de vergüenza si le hiciera saber al mayor que había estado guardando su virginidad para él, aunque supiese que de todas formas iba a delatarse tarde o temprano prefería que fuese el mismo Tom el que lo descubriera por si mismo.

La ruda forma con la que el guitarrista le tocaba lejos de molestarle hacía que su propia piel reaccionase por él y buscase más contacto, viendo como el mayor suspiraba enardecido por los pasionales besos que repartía por cada rincón de su sudoroso rostro, Tom aprovechó un descuido por parte de su hermano para fuertemente sus nalgas desnudas con ambas manos, haciéndolas enrojecer bajo la presión, protegiendo la piel contraria del frío con sus caderas mientras su dolorosa erección buscaba resguardo y alivio entre ellas sin llegar a penetrarlo aun, disfrutando del lento y sinuoso roce que tan solo esa simple caricia había iniciado, un potente gruñido de satisfacción escapó de los sonrosados labios del vocalista cuando una de las manos del mayor auxilió su necesitada erección, masajeándola con lentitud pasmosa y a su vez contradictoriamente placentera al ritmo de su incitante movimiento de pelvis, guiando la mano que le quedaba libre en dirección a sus testículos y meciéndolos con cuidado, mermando sus ansias con esfuerzo.

Bill a esas alturas no era capaz si quiera de pensar con cordura, su mirada perdida por el inigualable placer que su Tom le estaba brindando era incapaz de enfocarse en un sitio fijo, demasiados esfuerzo hacía por mantener los ojos abiertos y no dejarse llevar por las desconocidas y deliciosas sensaciones que le embargaban, Tom contempló atentamente la exquisita visión que su hermano le brindaba, apretando sus labios en un mudo gesto de asentimiento sin darse a penas cuenta, no podía gustarle más lo que veía y así le hizo saber al inclinarse sobre su tembloroso cuerpo, frotando nuevamente su candente erección contra su ferviente carne, una sonora y maliciosa nalgada le instó a abrir más las piernas para darle más libertad para moverse, el cuerpo de Bill se tensó cuando la punta del poderoso empalme del mayor hizo una leve presión sobre su entrada, abriéndose lenta y suavemente paso en su interior mientras dos extasiados y roncos gemidos salían al unísono de ambas bocas, ese palpitante trozo de carne caliente latía aceleradamente en su apretado interior, siendo estrangulada involuntariamente entre las paredes internas de ese húmedo y exquisito agujero que tantas veces había querido llenar, sintiendose enloquecer con el simple pensamiento.

-Tks... eres… jodidamente estrecho…-jadeó, ignorando la expresión avergonzada de su gemelo y encorvándose unos instantes para besar su vientre en un intento de tranquilizarlo, transmitiéndole su calma y seguridad, sonriendo satisfecho al notar disminuir considerablemente los temblores que recorrían el cuerpo que descansaba bajo el suyo, de una firme y fuerte estocada terminó de enterrarse completamente en su interior, sacándole un grito ahogado al menor que murió en sus voraces bocas, haciéndoles sentir a ambos esa sensación de calidez que les envolvía, con extrema delicadeza el mayor comenzó a moverse, reprimiendo las ansias de empotrar la cama en la que se encontraban contra la pared como tantas veces había hecho, solo que esa vez no sería cualquiera el causante de ese violento movimiento al que era normalmente sometida, sería Bill, la única persona a la que había deseado, y aun deseaba, que lograba que para él el sexo pasara automáticamente a un segundo plano cuando lo tenía cerca de su cuerpo, con pasión se dedicó a marcar toda la longitud de su cuello a base de leves pero notorias succiones, reclamándolo como suyo mientras sentía su pene arder en las entrañas del moreno, cosa que le desconcentraba de sobremanera sin dejarle hacer otra cosa que no fuera gemir y murmurar incoherencias de las que el vocalista era el indiscutible protagonista.

Terminando de perder el escaso autocontrol que le quedaba arremetió con fuerza y sin tregua contra el brillante cuerpo contrario gracias a las finas gotitas de sudor que le bañaban, golpeando sus caderas mientras una de sus expertas manos masajeaba frenéticamente el sexo contrario entre sus dedos, sintiéndose llegar a la cúspide del placer, las constantes cursilerías que en su estado normal jamás soltaría, aunque a su hermano le encantara escucharlas, eran la prueba de que el final estaba cerca y Bill no parecía poder aguantar mucho más. Las embestidas del mayor empezaron repentinamente a volverse más aceleradas y menos precisas, denotando su desesperación y la mano que masturbaba el húmedo pene del menor realizó movimientos mucho más ansiosos, haciéndole rozar el delirio al tiempo que escuchaba su entrecortada y débil respiración, el potente grito de culminación que escapó de la boca de Bill inundó cada rincón de la habitación, acompañado por otro ahogado alarido aun más intenso por parte del mayor no solo por el excitante sonido que producían sus doloridos testículos al chocar contra las nalgas contrarias a cada estocada, sino por las largas y duras uñas que el vocalista había enterrado en su espalda victima del éxtasis y la inmensa satisfacción que le produjo haber derramado su cálida esencia de una forma tan increíblemente placentera sobre el vientre contrario, el cual se contrajo al sentir el ardiente y espeso líquido bañar su piel, un par de embestidas más y le siguió tras un ronco alarido cargado de disfrute, llenando profundamente sus desgarradas y ardientes entrañas, motivo por el cual le miró preocupado, obteniendo un leve cabeceo y una tierna sonrisa que el menor esbozó débilmente como respuesta.

-Tomi…-llamó débilmente, exhausto por el intenso movimiento al que había sido sometido bajo el cuerpo contrario, sintiendo como el mayor dejaba recaer suavemente su peso sobre su vientre, aprovechando la cercanía de sus bocas para besarlo dulce y pausadamente por primera vez en un buen rato, abandonó perezosamente sus adictivos labios por un momento solo para guiar los suyos hacia su aun palpitante entrepierna gracias a los duraderos efectos del post orgasmo, retirando con estos las concentradas gotitas de semen que cubrían la zona para segundos después dirigirlos nuevamente al punto de partida, haciéndole probar el producto de su desenfrenada pasión, el cual al mayor le pareció lo más dulce que había probado nunca.

Bill suspiró con cierto aire de tristeza que el mayor no logró percibir gracias a su estado cabizbajo, pese a haber estado entre los brazos de su gemelo después de tanto tiempo anhelándolo no podía evitar sentir un gran vacío interior al pensar en la posibilidad de que ese encuentro entre ambos quedase en el olvido en cuestión de días, no podía soportar la idea de que para Tom no fuese más que otro de sus múltiples amantes ni de haberse hecho falsas ilusiones, después de todo sería lo más normal, ¿por qué iba a significar algo más para él? ¡Por dios! eran hermanos, sería completamente anormal que su relación sobrepasara lo fraternal aun después de lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos, había sido un ingenuo al pretender ser algo más que su otra mitad, por más ganas que tuviera de pronunciar esas dos palabras que luchaban por escapar de sus labios no le quedaba otra opción que reprimirse, como siempre había hecho.

El suave tacto de los dedos contrarios retirando de igual forma los finos mechones azabaches que tapaban su frente le hicieron reaccionar, posando su mirada ensombrecida en la contraria sin ser capaz de sostenerla por mucho tiempo, dos de los dedos de su gemelo sostuvieron su mentón, obligándolo a encararlo, aun así el moreno continuaba desviándole costosamente la mirada, fijándola en todas las direcciones opuestas al mayor, quien acarició cariñosamente una de sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano, sacándole un a penas audible suspiro ante la agradable sensación de cosquilleo.

-yo también, Bill-anunció, viendo como el moreno enarqueaba inquisitivamente una ceja ante sus confusas palabras, la amplia y cómplice sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Tom le ayudó en seguida a comprender el significado de esa frase-¿sabes?-continuó, caminando a paso lento en dirección a la salida, concretamente al baño, en busca de una ducha fría que le quitase el olor a sudor de encima y al mismo tiempo despejase la mente, además de aliviarle el ardor de los multiples arañazos que el menor le había dejado como recuerdo en su piel, después de tantas "tensiones" le vendría bien relajarse-La próxima vez que vuelva a molestarme esta cosa…-señaló el trozo de metal que tanta guerra les había dado a ambos anteriormente- te llamaré yo mismo-concluyó, esbozando una ladina sonrisa que fue correspondida por otra del vocalista, quien se acurrucó felizmente a un extremo del cómodo colchón a la espera de que el mayor volviese a ingresar en el interior de esas cuatro paredes que habían sido los únicos y silenciosos testigos de lo que en su interior acababa de pasar… y que marcaría de forma irreversible el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

Bueno, esto lo escribí de 4 a 9:00 am y tiene que haber un montón de burradas pese a que lo he revisado y he corregido algunas cosas que necesitaban cambiarse, espero que aun así haya gustado _

un besito a tods

x3


End file.
